A NightTime Surprise
by Jen M. Snyder
Summary: In the rocking boat of jealousy, Malavai Quinn finds himself at the helm. but a midnight encounter might just change all of that. Rated M for being explicit.


He couldn't sleep. Which made sense seeing as Malavai Quinn had been thinking quite a lot about the situation he found himself in.

His Lord, Gaera, had him escort her most everywhere. They had trekked many worlds together and she'd flirted, intentionally or otherwise, with him. Quinn had begun to look forward to their treks alone. True they were dangerous, but she lived for the thrill of danger and a fight.

Quinn even remembered the time her passion, and the thrill became to much for her to bear. A time when she'd kissed him hard enough to bruise, and had lingered a moment to long. He remembered the taste of her lips against his, the feel of her face tendrils as she slowly drew back, and opened her lust filled eyes. Oh the sensation he'd received from that encounter had kept him for weeks.

He felt himself becoming hard at the memory of the encounter. A part of his mind urging him to succumb to the memory, and find a bit of relief before falling asleep from exhaustion.

But his tormented mind did not allow. That situation was long before Taris and the insufferable Lieutenant Pierce. He became flaccid at the thought of the Lieutenant and his crude ways.

He contemplated the consequences of the last few weeks. For those immeasurable days, his Lord had taken the Lieutenant with her, much to his discouragement. The Lieutenant would deliberately wait for Quinn to leave the helm, and taunt him. He threw around comments about the mission, Quinn himself, the enemies the two had destroyed, the Ship, the Military, and numerous other subjects all in an attempt to get his dander up. Quinn knew his type, knew that the man would be unlikely to stop for any reason short of an early death. He'd spent years with the equally insufferable Moff Broysc, being a harmless little bootlicker. Not that it mattered after the Battle of Druckenwell.

Still he loathed the thought of that soldier being anywhere near his Lord. The opportunistic snake.

Quinn sat up from his bed, and swung his feet to the floor. He stayed there, wondering for a few moments.

Finally he stood, the chill in the room causing gooseflesh across his bare chest, and stretched. Those long hours of standing watch over the ships consoles were killer on his back. He twisted his torso, feeling joints pop and crack. He sighed, the noise simply reminded Quinn that he was becoming an old soldier. At only 37, he'd spent far too much time in exile on the wretched planet of Balmorra along with other terrible planets such as Nar Shaddaa, when he should have been going higher up the military chain.

He walked out of the room, not bothering to pull on a shirt or pants at the late hour, and made his way to the galley. The halls were silent, except for the occasional snore drifting from the last room in the crew cabin. The rooms were all the same, though each crew member had added their own touches to make the rooms their own.

He stopped for a moment outside Gaera's room. He touched the durasteel, and grimaced. She was more than likely asleep, and would possibly tell him that he was being foolish if he woke her. Quinn allowed his hand to fall, a sinking feeling curling in his abdomen.

"_What if she's with him?_" a small voice said, in the back of his head. " _what if she's finding passion in the arms of another because you haven't countered her affection with your own?_"

An image rose unbidden to his mind.

**{It was of the Sith Lord in the midst of passion with the Lieutenant, his hands running through her hair, and moving to grip her breasts as they climaxed.}**

His breath hitched at the thought, and his hands curled into fists. Anger and hurt clouded his mind. He stood there for a long moment, his heart beating painfully in his chest and his fingernails digging into his palms.

**{Then they curled together, her in the arms of the larger man. The Lieutenant running his fingers lightly over her stomach as she fell into a deep sleep.}**

Suddenly a particularly loud snore ripped through his reverie, and Quinn whipped around. He walked purposefully to the last door in the compartment. He pushed the door open slowly, attempting not to waken the larger man. There, laying face down with his arm hanging on the floor, lay Pierce.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief, and ran his fingers through his hair.

'_This means that Gaera is alone in her bed._' he thought, the implications of such a thing making him blush. ' _with no one to-_'

He turned away quickly, shaking his head as he went past her room and continued his trek, his head a jumbled mess of thoughts. But even with his head preoccupied, his feet knew the way to the galley and he was too lost in thought to notice the chill from his feet. Quinn was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't realize that the Sith Lord was seated at the bar.

He stepped into the large kitchen, and walked to the refrigerated section. They had stocked up on numerous supplies in the last port. Mostly it had consisted of nutrient paste, and other essentials. But Vette had gotten a hold of real food. Which meant the refrigerated unit had a need to be on, and that the galley's kitchen was in actual use, instead of being sealed off.

He grabbed a carton of juice from the door, opened and smelled it.

" Do you do that for all the juice, Quinn?" the Sith's voice said.

He glanced to the bar where she sat with her legs crossed. His heart beat painfully in his chest, and for a moment he froze before fully turning towards her.

" Y-yes my lord." Quinn replied, silently chastising himself for the hesitation in his voice.

" Fear does not become you, Captain." she said, turning her gaze from him back to her plate.

" No, my lord." He agreed, giving a slight bow to her.

" we are off duty, Quinn." she said, ignoring the bow and spearing a piece of food with her fork. " You don't always have to be so formal."

" Yes, my.." he began, but Gaera turned her eyes back to him. Quinn fell silent as he noted the annoyance in those dark yellow eyes.

" If you say 'my lord' one more time while we're off duty, I'm going to smack you." she told him. There was a dangerous edge to her voice that Quinn didn't want to test.

She turned her gaze away, and the room fell quiet. He retrieved a glass from the cupboard, and filled it to the half mark. He stood with his back to her, and the room felt heavy with anticipation. He breathed deeply trying to calm himself. He took a long drink to steady himself, then turned back to her.

Quinn blushed.

She stood with her back away from him, washing her hands at the sink, with nothing but a pair of shorts and a sports bra. The shorts exposed her well built and toned legs. Her back had the beginning of tendrils that formed 'v's along her spine, and when she turned towards him again, Quinn noted that there was the same formation along her stomach. The 'v's also appeared on her shoulders, and he noted the twin scars just below them.

Her stomach was a map of battles past. She had a long pale red line that ran from her hip up to her shoulder. A scar like lightning tracks spread from her left side, and up to hide under her bra. There were others that he recognized as blaster fire wounds, and still others that he recognized as vibroknife stabs and electrostaff punctures. Now he noticed that on her legs, lightning tracks inched up from one foot where an old round scar stood out stark against the dark red skin around it.

" Do they disturb you, Captain?" she asked, causing his eyes to snap back up to hers. They were a dark almost orange yellow, and he always found himself enraptured by them. But now they held him for a moment, before Quinn glanced away, feeling uncomfortable.

" No." he answered, listening intently as she began to walk up to him. Quinn turned his eyes back to hers, and found no anger in them. Instead her eyes had darkened, and he could see a cloud of emotions.

" Do they excite you?" she asked, now right in front of him.

Quinn's breath caught at her words. She leaned closer, and gripped his erection through his underwear. He hadn't noticed himself hardening, and he felt ashamed because of it.

" Don't." she ordered him, seeming to read his mind, and shaking her head in disgust at the thought. "Now Quinn this is an interesting predicament."

He swallowed, moving his eyes to look at the wall behind her.

" you have denied my advances for some time." Gaera said, leaning ever closer. " yet you become jealous at the mere thought of the lieutenant and me?"

He didn't know how she knew, yet she did.

" Quinn, I've felt your anger and jealousy for a while." she continued, releasing his half hard cock, and moving her hand to draw circles on his chest with her fingertips. She was so close now that he could feel the heat from her body. " The question is, what are you going to do to remedy the situation?"

Being this close to her, his mind was blank, and all he could think about was her hand on his chest, and the sweet scent that filled the air. He stood there, like an idiot, too muddled to say anything about her redoubled advances.

Then just as suddenly as she had started, Gaera released him and stepped back. She looked towards the door, though didn't move towards it.

" I see." she noted, " I know now that my advances are unwarranted. I will not try again. See you tomorrow, Captain."

She took a step towards the door, but he reached out and softly, grabbed her upper arm. Gaera looked at him. Taking the opportunity, he quickly leaned down and kissed her lips.

Just as it had the first time, Quinn felt a jolt run through him. A feeling of pure heat that shot straight down to his already half hard crotch.

He watched her reaction to this development, as she called it, and when she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss. Her tendrils rubbed against his stubble chin, and she put a hand to the side of his head. She closed her eyes, and he saw the look of utter relief that crossed her face.

After a moment, he pulled away. Looking down at her, Quinn watched her open her eyes and stare back at him. Her forehead scrunched, and she gave him a look of annoyance.

" Captain," she said, crossing her arms. " who told you to stop?"

" I'm sorry, my Lord." He responded stepping closer with a smile. " let me remedy that."

He kissed her again, immediately deepening the kiss, and bringing his hands to her waist. He moved from her mouth, and kissed down her neck. Her breath hitched as he nipped lightly at the crook.

Gaera pulled his face back to hers, locking their lips together, and pushing him against the wall. He smiled through the kiss, and freed her hair from the length of cord holding it in place.

She pulled away and gave him a skeptical look. Her long dark red hair framed her face, making her tendrils less prominent, and highlighting her cheek bones along with her eyebrow stalks.

" come here." he said, stepping closer. "you're beautiful."

She gazed up at him with shock in her eyes. He furrowed his brows, confusion coloring his thoughts.

" I can't be the first person to call you that?"

" and if you are?" she responded, stepping out of his arms again.

Quinn frowned, before stepping up to her and saying, " then I will tell you every chance I get."

She looked at him suspicious for a moment, then kissed him hard, releasing herself to her passion. Quinn leaned down enough to pick up the Sith Lord and placed her on the counter.

" I want you Quinn." she said, glaring at him with lust filled eyes.

She leaned back and quickly pulled her shorts off, revealing a shock of dark red hair. He pulled her into a kiss again, then trailed kisses down her neck. Bypassing her breasts, he licked down her stomach, earning a moan from her.

He smiled, then licked at her slit.

She writhed under his hands as Quinn licked, nipped and plunged his tongue deep into her core.

Gasping, and moaning into her arm, Gaera gripped his head. Draping one leg over his shoulder, she attempted to pull him deeper into her. It was bliss, and she didn't want it to end. It was new and refreshingly different from former sexual encounters. She felt her orgasm building, and before she could tell him to stop, it rolled over her with gusto.

Quinn felt her walls contract around his tongue, and as her orgasm rolled over her, he lapped at it. Extending the pleasure for a few moments longer than what it would normally be.

He licked his way back up to her, where she pulled him into a fierce kiss. Gaera began pushing at his boxers, wanting, needing the flesh underneath. He followed her lead and pushed them to the floor, while she pulled her bra over her head.

She gazed at him with unabashed lust, and he gazed down at her with wonder in his eyes. Her body was a map of battle, and he traced his fingers over the numerous scars that covered her breasts. She moaned again at the touch. It was so foreign and she reveled in the actions he bestowed upon her.

He slowly encircled her breast with his hand and took the sensitive bud into his mouth. She gasped, her eyes blowing wide at the sensations overtaking her body.

He stopped after a few moments and looked up at her.

" would you like me to continue?" Quinn asked, moving back to her give her room to sit up.

" don't stop now Cowboy." Gaera replied, gazing at him with a half smile.

He leaned in and kissed her. during the moment, Quinn buried himself within her. She gasped into his mouth, and he took the opening to pull her lip into his mouth, gently suckling on it.

He pulled her closer, sliding her to the edge of the counter, and thrusting into her. She wrapped her arms around him, biting her finger to try and drown the sound of her moans. When that didn't help,

Gaera buried her face in bend of his neck.

Finding the position they were in uncomfortable, Quinn grasped her rear. Lifting her from the counter, earning a little gasp from his passenger.

" What are you doing?" she asked, gripping him tightly around the shoulders and trying not to panic.

" You'll see." Quinn said, smiling at her reaction.

Being very careful, he slowly lowered her to the floor. She gasped at the sudden cold against her back, that she immediately began to ignore when Quinn pressed his mouth to hers.

As he slowly began to thrust, Quinn pulled away and positioned one leg over his shoulder, allowing deeper access to her core. She gasped, arching up from the floor. He gripped her breasts, rolling the tight buds between his fingers, and rolling his hips against her. Gaera moaned deep in her throat, her eyes wide and pupils blown from the pleasure coursing threw her.

He grunted. Quinn could feel his climax building, but could see that his Lord was very close as well. Moving her foot back to the floor, he wrapped his arms around her torso. Then pulled her up until she was sitting in his lap. He allowed her to writhe on him and get used to the new position. Then began to bounce her on his erection.

It took only a few moments before she clenched around him, throwing her head back and gasping " Malavai! Oh gods, Malavai!"

Quinn couldn't hold out any longer, burying himself deep within her, and letting his release wash over him. He held her close until the aftershocks of their orgasms finished washing over them, and their minds were clearer.

But before either of them could move, the voice of an annoying little alien cut through the silence of the room, screaming " SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU KNOW!"

Both the Sith Lord, and Quinn scrambled away from each other, looking for their clothes. As Gaera pulled on her bra (found under the edge of the island), and her shorts (under a stool next to them), she stood up and walked quickly out of the room.

" you could use a lesson in tact," she hissed at Vette, before pushing past the Twi'lek and Pierce who stood right behind the little alien.

Quinn pulled on his shorts and stood up straight, after mopping up the remnants of their mess. He walked purposefully from the room, ignoring Vette's whispered " gods I thought you'd never get the courage to screw her. I'm glad you did, it should make her more agreeable, but next time try to keep it to your rooms."

He locked eyes with the Lieutenant and, seeing the storm of barely contained anger there, flashed him a knowing grin before pushing past the larger man.

He stopped around the corner, took a deep breathe to calm his nerves and headed back to his bunk.

As Quinn fell asleep, he thought about what had happened. While he was unsure it would ever truly work between them, Quinn know about one sure thing. He was falling in love with his Lord, and would do almost anything for her.


End file.
